The present invention relates to a sequence of canal instruments for performing an endodontic operating protocol using a sequence of several instruments, for example, a sequence of three such instruments with three cutting blades.
Sequences of canal instruments of this type are known. Instruments with progressive pitch are such that the pitch of the instrument increases from the apex toward the handle. The progressive pitch of the instrument prevents the instrument from being screwed into the tooth resulting continued rotation.
The increase in pitch leads to a reduction in the residual core of the instrument, in this way increasing its reliability. This provides an acceptable flexibility for a conicity of 2%. However, as the conicity increases, the flexibility is progressively reduced.